thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Annabel Olympus
Annabel Olympus is a female tribute originally from District 4, but is situated in District 1. She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. She is a member of the Olympus family, a tribute family created by AudreyTheAmazingLikesTo Laugh and The Targaryen of District 4. Information Name: Annabel Aphrodite Olympus Age: 18 Birthday: August 7th Zodiac Sign: Leo Gender: Female District: 1 Home District: 4 Greek Goddess: Aphrodite (main), Ara Family: * Caelus Haven (father, deceased) * Ambrosia (mother, deceased) * Eros Olympus (brother) * Himeros Olympus (brother) * Heka Olympus (half-brother) * Tom Olympus (half-brother) * Heries Olympus (half-brother) * Cybel Haven (half-brother) * Cyrus Haven (half-brother) * Clore Haven (half-brother) * Chronos Olympus (half-brother) * Rhea Olympus (half-sister in law) * Krios Olympus (half-brother) * Hyperion Olympus (half-brother) * Ian Olympus (half-brother) * Koi Olympus (half-brother) * Krio Olympus (half-brother) * Ocear Olympus (half-brother) * Christopher Olympus (half-nephew) * Alexis Olympus (half-niece) * Alexander Olympus (half-nephew) * Hale Olympus (half-nephew) * Leto Olympus (half-niece) * Hekate Olympus (half-niece) * Morena Haven-Dioltas (half-niece) * Canice Haven-Dioltas (half-niece) '''Appearance: '''Annabel has long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She possesses a slender figure and lightly tanned skin. She also stands at 5'6". She can normally be found in pretty, colourful attire and makeup. However, this is only when she is her normal self. As Ara, she'll only wear black clothing and makeup. However, her clothing is usually hid underneath her black cloak. '''Usual alliance: '''With other Olympuses, with her love interest or by herself '''Love interest(s): '''Altair (formerly, deceased), (the Ares like tribute) Backstory Caelus Haven, who was married to one of (the late) President Khaos' daughters, Terra, had an affair with a secretary of his, Ambrosia, after Terra gave birth to six sons, all of which had birth defects. Caelus had these sons sent away to different districts. This angered Terra. Caelus considered Ambrosia to be his escape from the current circumstances, especially since he knew that Terra would have found out about Caelus sending away their six sons. Ambrosia resided in District 4, in a secret resort near the beaches of District 4. Caelus had visited her, sneaking out of the Capitol to do so, so that this affair could occur. Around this time, Annabel was conceived. Once Ambrosia discovered that she was pregnant and informed Caelus of this, Caelus decided that he would stay with Ambrosia until their baby was born. He did just that and a couple of months later, on the seventh day of August, Annabel was born. Caelus stayed with Ambrosia longer, causing her to become pregnant once more. This time around, she gave birth to twin boys, Eros and Himeros. However, this was when tragedy would strike. Somebody else who was in the resort, when the twins were born, noticed that there was a group of people talking to a local nearby. This local pointed towards the resort, thus pointing out Caelus' location. Caelus knew what was going on. That group of people were his sons, the sons without the defects. Knowing that trouble was brewing, Caelus instructed the person who had informed him of this group to escape with Annabel and the twin boys. She did just that and they managed to escape to District 1. Caelus and Ambrosia were assassinated in the resort by the group of sons, Chronos, Hyperion, Krios, Ian and Koi, on Terra's order. The group were also ordered to bring back the children with the defects. However, they didn't want to bring back the children. Their father used his dying wish to tell his children that they had a sister and two more brothers. They looked for their siblings, hoping to kill them too, but it was futile because they were already gone. Annabel and her younger brothers lived with the former associate of their parents. She looked after them, but they had to attend the Career Academy when they were older. The siblings complied with this request. Annabel was the first to be enrolled into the Career Academy. Upon entering, she was already well liked. Personality Annabel has narcissistic personality disorder and borderline personality disorder. Knowing that her beauty is a major advantage, Annabel likes to be flirtatious and seductive. This has caused her to become promiscuous in relationships. She's also highly manipulative, especially when it comes to rivals. Say if she has a crush on someone and another person also has a crush on them, she'll either plan a scheme to bring them down or to get them out of the way. This was the case for Posia. Because they had a crush on the same person, Annabel managed to get Posia out of the way, by introducing her to her (Annabel) technically half-nephew, Hale. She did this so she could have Avery for herself. Unluckily for her, Avery later died. But luckily for her, Hale and Posia became more than friends. She can be friendly and nice, but she can also become emotionally unstable. This causes her to overthink, which in return makes her upset. When upset or provoked into anger, Annabel transforms into her alter ego, Ara. As Ara, she's sadistic and feisty, not caring for anyone or anything. She isn't afraid to cause destruction and chaos. There has been occasions where Annabel has unknowingly turned into Ara, meaning that sometimes, she has no control over her alter ego. Strengths and weaknesses Strategies, reactions and outfits Gallery BilliePrezzie.png|An alternative lunaii of Annabel as Ara. Trivia *Annabel's profile layout is slightly different to the normal profile layout for a tribute of mine. *Annabel was originally 16. *Ara is the Greek goddess of vengeance and destruction. *Annabel is based on the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite, but there's a twist included into her character so that there's a difference. *Annabel's birthday is in August because Aphrodite's main festival day falls within the months of July and August in the Attic calendar. See Also Category:Unfinished Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:18 year olds